powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorrowful Knight Aigaron
was a Debo Knight General in the Deboth Army and also responsible for killing Ian Yorkland's best friend, Shiro Mifune. Character History Aigaron is a Debo Knight General who cries all the time but has fierce tactics and fights with a battle axe. He is the first of the Deboth Army's generals to be revived, donning a cloak, Aigaron went to Europe to steal a gem. In the process, Aigaron murdered Ian Yorkland's friend Shiro Mifune. After they were the known alive Knights, Aigaron went on a full assault on the Kyoryugers without Daigo at the the time, and due to Hyogakki's plot, he couldn't cry lest he gets frozen, and so decided to use a new emotion: anger. He was so angry, that he glowed red at one point and he literally exploded in a plot to get rid of the Kyoryugers, though it was thanks to Ian's quick thinking that spared the Kyoryugers. ' spell.]] It was then revealed that Deboss had saved his life when he exploded, much to Ian's frustration at Aigaron's inability to stay dead. It turned out the Aigaron is suffering from a mental side effect resulting from his self destruction as he becomes extremely frightening and psychotic, with the telltale signs of having black eyes and tar-like tears, whenever he gets mad. It is only his feelings for Candelilla that Aigaron attempts self restraint when he is about to be consumed in rage. Supporting Space War God Voldos on Deboth's behalf, Aigaron fought with his fellow Deboth Knights to support Vaglass Avatars Enter and Escape in defending Voldos' satellite against the Go-Busters and Kyoryu Silver. Engaging Blue Buster Powered Custom, Aigaron was beaten back by the Gorillarge Punch but soon overwhelmed the three Go-Busters by performing a combined Deboth Finish with the other Knights. However, the Go-Busters perservered and fought back against the Deboth Army, with Aigaron being bested by Blue Buster. Joined by Beet Buster and Stag Buster, the Go-Busters performed their own team finisher which forced the Deboth Knights to fall back. After Deboth had evolved into his newest form, Aigaron overheard the Deboth leaders discussing Luckyuro running away and Candelilla running to find her. They agreed that Candelilla needed to be destroyed and Aigaron was discovered eavesdropping on the meeting. It was revealed that the two new knights, Icerondo and Killborero were to be replacements as knights of Joy and Sorrow. Aigaron escaped the Frozen Castle and found Luckyuro and Candelilla, warning them of Deboth's plan for them. The three were pursued by Icerondo, and ran into the Kyoryugers during the fight. Aigaron begged them to protect Candelilla and Luckyuro, as they never killed any humans. During their confrontation, Icerondo gave Aigaron a grim revelation; he is actually dead. He explains that Aigaron died when he exploded, but because his armor was so strong, his soul did not pass on and was trapped. He was brought back by Chaos's power as an undead servant, which was why he had psychotic episodes of rage. Icerondo mocks Aigaron because of it, stating as an undead being, all the emotions of love he's been feeling aren't real. He tries to kill Candelilla, but Aigaron takes the hit, mortally wounding him. Candelilla and Luckyuro mourn over him, and he confesses his feelings of love to Candelilla. Ian approaches Aigaron, and as an act of mercy, drills through Aigaron's armor, breaking it, and releasing Aigaron's soul. Shortly after, Ian joins the others and attacks Icerondo in a rage, and Ian uses Aigaron's axe to deal the final blow, stating that the axe holds more sorrow than Icerondo could ever handle, causing the axe to cry, and implying Ian has forgiven Aigaron as Icerondo collapses and explodes. Aigaron's death causes Cadelilla and Luckyuro to completely renounce their evil ways and become good. In the year 2114 Remorseful Knight Arslevan takes Aigaron's body, and puts a new soul into it, reincarnating him into Jealousy Knight Hoshigaron. Video Game appearances Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Aigaron appears as an enemy in the Nintendo 3DS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho. Personality A total crybaby, Aigaron is extremely pessimistic. He does have a fascination with jewels and gold, killing Shiro Mifune to take the gem he and Ian found and trying to steal Daigo's pendant. After dying and being brought back by Chaos' magic, he would occasionally have short fits of psychotic rage. He eventually fell in love with Candelilla, going so far as to take a fatal blow meant for her. Profile *Height: 202 cm *Weight: 180 kg Powers and Abilities ;Sadness Empowerment :As the Sorrowful Knight of the Deboth Army, Aigaron can siphon and empower himself with human sadness. ; Armor :Aigaron's body is covered by an extremely hard armor, so strong that not even his soul could get through it. Arsenal *The : A short one-handed blue ax decorated with eyes on the flat sides of the weapon that he uses in his and attacks. *Invincibility cloak (former): A black cloak allowing the wearer to avoid any attack while shrouding them in black haze. He originally used it to steal a gem from Ian Yorkland at a European castle, killing Ian's friend in the process with spikes that extend from the collar. He lent the cloak to Debo Doronbosu to help his scheme, but it was destroyed by the Kyoryugers newly formed Kentrospiker. Aigaron's fighting style usually consists of him having his arms close to his body in a Muay Thai style. He is not hesitant on using his kicks in a close-combat fight. Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Aigaron. Behind the scenes Portrayal Aigaron is voiced by , who previously voiced Elehung Kam Po in Juken Sentai Gekiranger and later voiced Chourou in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode.. Conception Aigaron was designed by character designer K-SuKe, who worked on the majority of the Deboth Army for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Notes *Following the face theme of the Deboth Army, and his crying habit, Aigaron represents sad expressions. His name could be a play on "Eye Gallon" due to his habit of breaking into gushing tears during the first quarter of the series. His name also contains the word which reflects on his title. The "Ai" is also a homophone to , reflecting on his affection toward Candelilla. **Aigaron represents the "sorrow" of the Japanese expression "Kidoairaku", which represents the gamut of human emotion: joy, sorrow, anger and fun. *Coincidentally, Aigaron shares his name with from the manga . *Following several members of the Deboth Army's motif from the Wizard of Oz novel, Aigaron is likely based on the Tin Woodman, one of the main characters of the novel. *Aigaron resembles a wind up toy because of the key like object in his back. *Elements from this costume would be reused in Weihab. Appearances See Also External Links * * Category:Deboth Army Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Deceased Sentai Villains